The present invention relates to a system for loading and unloading fluid products.
In connection with anchoring of vessels in such a situation, it is desired to arrive at a flexible solution so that any type of tanker (ship) can be used in the operation, independent of waves or sea depths.
The mentioned object may be reached with a loading and unloading system according to the present invention.